tiro por la culata
by Geri and Freki
Summary: sólo quería probar hasta donde podía llegar con ella sin salir con una espada incrustada en alguna de sus extremidades, aun que al parecer a Gray esto se le escapó de las manos…


Él cayó en la tentación de una relación así, ¿Quién pensaría que algo como eso podría existir en _Earth Land_?, ella era la _Titania_, indómita, tenaz, desafiante… pero también apasionada y él sólo un chico, algo infantil y con problemas de exhibicionismo. Pero cedió al impulso, quería dominar a Scarlet aun que le costara la vida, algo dentro de él se lo exigía y lo más tonto es que con ella hablaba sobre el amor, hasta esta seguro que Erza paso por Cupido en cuanto a Juvia y sus intentos de conquista, pero en realidad él nunca se puso a pensar seriamente en el amor, cosas empalagosas, etc… sólo quería probar hasta donde podía llegar con ella sin salir con una espada incrustada en alguna de sus extremidades, aun que al parecer a Gray esto se le escapó de las manos…

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura sólo la luz de la luna nos iluminaban, exhalábamos pesadamente, ella estaba debajo de mí con su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, lucía como una cascada sangrienta, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, le agarré fuertemente la espalda baja y la penetré, sentí una ola eléctrica de placer recorrer mi cuerpo, escuché como ella emitió un gemido suave que se mezclo junto con mi gruñido y empezó a seguir al compas el movimiento de mis caderas, suspiraba, gimoteaba, se estremecía y arqueaba su espalda tocando sus senos contra mi pecho. Ella era como una droga, me tenía completamente loco…

Gruñí profundamente mientras sentía sus paredes rodearme, ella gemía levemente y me acariciaba la espalda, le agarre su dorso con el brazo para entrar más profundamente. Erza gimió más fuerte, le besé el cuello y la mordí suavemente. Pero al llegar a su boca ella giraba su cabeza, decía que los besos eran para el amor, tampoco decía mi nombre, su boca sólo emitía orgasmos melodiosos. Era realmente frustrante, quería que lo dijera, quería besarla con pasión, sentir que realmente la hice mía, se supone que debería de dominarla pero me sentía sólo usado.

Nuestro ritmo se aceleró, sus gemidos eran más repetitivos, sentí sus piernas apretar mis caderas, sus paredes empezaron a apretujarse contra mi miembro, entramos en calor nuestros cuerpos sudaban y sentí las ganas de eyacular, esperé al momento donde ella entrara en su climax, arqueo su espalda, se estremecía, entonces eyaculé dentro de ella y cuando abrió su boca para exclamar su orgasmo la besé, agarré con fuerza su cabeza para que no se escapara, exhaló su gemido mientras mi boca la besaba, Erza intento apartarse pero no me di por vencido, la besé con pasión y ella empezó a responder lentamente, sentí una extraña emoción llenando mi ser, sus labios eran suaves y besaba con sosiego, como si estuviera entrando en tierras desconocidas.

Solté el agarre lentamente y al encontrarme con su mirada ella me observaba estupefacta.

-¡acaso no eres capaz de respetarme!- me empujó lejos de ella, -te dije que no intentaras besarme, ¿acaso no es suficiente con sólo acostarte conmigo?-

-¿qué hay de malo es sólo un beso Erza?- intente acercarme lentamente a ella.

-asunto tuyo si es sólo un beso Gray, para mí significa mucho más y no tengo por qué verme obligada a sucumbir a tus términos-

-entonces, ¿qué significa tener sexo para ti?, claro no me puedes besar porque eso se trata de amor, ¿pero estar aquí conmigo qué es Erza?-

-¿porqué me preguntas esas cosas Gray?, es molesto, simplemente no me vuelvas a besar.-

Sus ojos tenían una férrea mirada, sus gruesas pestañas oscuras jugueteaban al pestañear, su cuello brillaba sudoroso y sus labios rosados estaban cerrados con fuerza en una expresión seria y tenía un mechón carmesí que caía sobre su rostro.

Le agarré con fuerza la nuca y la volví a besar, gimió con furia, pero caí encima de ella para poder retenerla, acaricié mis labios con los de ella, la besé profundamente mientras ella se negaba, hasta que pude lograr que se dé por vencida. Empezó a responder nuevamente a mi beso, luego de varios minutos de sostenerla con dureza. Fue un beso lento y volví a sentir ese cosquilleo interior, era una calidez extraña, me dejé llevar por ese sentimiento y el beso se transformo en algo mucho más dulce, le acaricie su mejilla y el cabello, Erza empezó a reconocerme acariciando mi pelo y también el cuello.

Terminé el beso suavemente para que no saltara a atacar de inmediato la bestia pelirroja, pero para mi sorpresa Erza me miraba tranquilamente, se escondió unos mechones detrás de su oreja y suspiró resignada.

-no sé Gray… para mí el sexo es un acto para engendrar hijos y bueno, yo lo práctico porque me gusta cómo se siente.-

-¿y si intentamos hacer el amor Erza?-

Erza pestañeo varias veces analizando lo que dije, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por mis palabras.

-¿Por qué estás hablando de amor Gray?, creí que estaba bien así, fuera de mi habitación o la tuya, somos sólo compañeros, es mejor ¿no crees?-

-ven.- estaba sentado sobre la cama y estiré un brazo agarrándole la muñeca,-¿Qué hay de malo con intentarlo?, hagámoslo Erza.-

Se acerco y se quedo sentada frente a mí, le acaricia la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos degustando mi caricia, sentí de nuevo esa sensación cálida llenando mi ser, la abracé y ella me acarició mi espalda, hundí mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello, inhalé su exquisito aroma, lentamente subí por su cuello besándolo, Erza se estremecía y suspiraba, llegue a su boca, la mire fijamente en busca de aprobación, cerró los ojos y fue una luz verde para besarla, el beso se transformo en un tacto lujurioso, nuestros cuerpos se excitaron y nos exploramos con caricias, estábamos ambos sentados, ella se acomodo sobre mí para hacer, bueno el "amor"… sentí como entró mi miembro, ella empezó a liderar los movimientos, partió con un meneo lento, me besó y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, la cama chillaba y ella disfrutaba del acto, su pelo se movía al compas de sus movimientos al igual que sus pechos.

Le agarré la cintura y la moví para que quedara en _cuatro_, ella me miro indignada, esta sería la posición exacta para mandar su dominio al infierno, así que la penetre, agarré con un brazo su cintura para poder introducirme con mayor fuerza y con el otro me apoyé para no pesar tonto sobre ella.

Le hice el amor con lentitud, le besé la nuca y mi agarre por la cintura se transformó en un abrazo, pase mi barbilla por su hombro para acariciarla.

-eres hermosa Erza.- ella se estremeció luego de escuchar esas palabras, la había asustado, en verdad esta mierda fue sólo sexo… la solté y dejé de penetrarla, me acosté en un lado de la cama y desvié la mirada, sentí como algo en mi se rompía y me di cuenta que había fallado, que todo esto estaba destinado a ser así, _un disparo por la culata_… eso fue, me enamoré de ella.

se sentó a mi lado y me observaba fijamente esperando alguna respuesta, puse una de mis manos sobre la frente, le diría la verdad,-creo que me enamore de ti… y no sé cómo comportarme en frente de ti Erza, siento que tengo que suprimir todo lo que quiero hacerte.- para mí sorpresa la mirada de Erza se suavizó y se recostó a mi lado. Me sentí como un tonto, me tenia lastima, su corazón le perteneció siempre a otro hombre.

-¿qué quieres hacer conmigo Gray?- sonrió suavemente.

-quiero dormir contigo hoy.-ella levantó las sabanas y nos introdujo dentro, me besó con suavidad,-eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Gray, sé que no me harás daño.-se dio la vuelta y apego su espalda a mi abdomen, la abracé, envolviéndome en su aroma, calor y el dulce sonido de su respiración pacifica.


End file.
